leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Skirmyan/Jalara, The Spear of Reckoning
Jalara, The Spear of Reckoning is a Custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities as bonus physical damage per 500 distance units she has travelled. Damage caps at 5000 distance units. }} Jalara gains per she has. Jalara enhaces her next attack, striking twice with her spear. First with the front, dealing physical damage and then with the rear, dealing much less physical damage than in the previous one, the second strike also making the target turn around and stunning it for 0.5 seconds. Both hits apply on-hit effects, but Nomad's bonus damage is only applied once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Jalara leaps high into the air and then crashes down at the target location, dealing physical damage to the enemies closer to the center of the impact and half to the ones in the outer area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Jalara's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage to all enemies in front of her in her attack range. Minions and monsters take 50% increased total damage. Champions facing away from Jalara are snared and champions facing her are slowed by 40% for the same duration. Bonus damage from nomad is divided between the damaged enemies. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Jalara flourishes her spear for two seconds, being unable to attack or cast spells. After that, if the target is still within range. she quickly dashes towards the targeted enemy champion supressing it for 2 seconds and dealing physical damage while the channel holds. Nomad's bonus damage is halved for this spell. If the target is still within range after flourishing but Jalara cannot dash towards it due to being under crowd control effects Impale's cooldown is refreshed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Background Lore There has existed in Runaterra an old order of warriors since ancient times, known as the Venzan. But their members were not just any kind of warriors, they were true masters of their weapon of choice, it didn't matter if someone, because of its mystic origins or arcane mastery, was stronger than any of these masters in order to take their place, since what they valued is the knowledge, dexterity and skill with a certain weapon. Many types of weapons exist in the world, but there can only be one Venzan master of each weapon at a time, thus the members of the order were few and furthermore they barely gathered or worked together, so their order is like some kind of secret honor they would bear with pride. They do not actively seek for new members, but they travel all around the world, challenging anything or anyone capable of putting up a fight, no matter if they used a weapon or not, and any time they found someone worthy of taking the place of one of the Venzan masters or there was some vacant, they would offer the chance of becoming one of them, or offer the chance of challenging the actual master of certain weapon in order to take over their title. One day, Jalara, a skilled lancer of unknown origins, who had made her name by fighting as a gladiator or a duelist in all kinds of tournaments of colosseums, met by chance with the Venzan master of the sword and shield. Having heard of Jalara's skill and prowess she approached her saying no more words than demanding a duel against her and they battled. The Venzan master eventually got the upper hand and ended the duel by pointing the tip of his sword towards Jalara's neck, who was lying on the ground. Inmediately afterwards, he seathed his weapons and began explaining her who he was and that he was greately impressed by her skill with the spear and offered her to take the vacant place of the Venzan master of the spear. Jalara, who had been battling endlessly to carve her name in the warrior's history, proudly accepted his offer and weeks afterwards the whole Venzan order gathered to recognize Jalara as the new master of the spear, offering her as a gift the great lance of the former master and dubbing her in order to distinguish her from all the spear masters that came before her "The Spear of Reckoning". Eventually, although feeling proud about being one of the Venzan masters, she felt that this acomplishment did little to engrave her name as a legendary warrior and sought a new challenge that could grant her such desire. She didn't have to search for long as all the great warriors had gathered... at the League of Legends. "It will be us the ones who will rise to the top when the final great struggle shakes the land... the true masters of weaponry." -Jalara, The Spear of Reckoning Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"We fight until the final reckoning."'' ;Movement *''"Yes, that is the way."'' *''"Onward... Onward!"'' *''"Aknowledged."'' *''"Every part of a weapon... can be used to kill"'' *''"Aaah... This makes me feel... alive."'' *''"Legends shall speak of my name"'' *''"I've faced worse."'' *''"Because if I don't, who will!?"'' *''"Cowards die in shame..."'' ;Attacking *''"This pathetic siege ends now!"'' *''"Oh, I'm just warming up."'' *''"Behold true mastery!"'' *''"Such clumsiness. Such ineffective moves."'' *''"Tear through the enemy lines!"'' *''"Take your last breath..."'' *''"They're outmatched!"'' *''"I have plans for them... more pain."'' ;Upon using ''Double Tap'' *''"Wrong way!"'' *''"Can't let you do that."'' ;Upon using ''Dragoon's leap'' *''"Death from above!"'' *''"Rise up and crash down!"'' *''"Dragoon's leap!"'' ;Upon using ''Impale'' *''"I've let you live long enough!"'' *''"You resist in vain."'' ;Taunt: Jalara rests her spear on her shoulder as she speaks *''"All of them... Terrors from beyond, archmages, war machines, heroes... Everyone is equal before the steel."'' *''"You better have your death quote ready..."'' *''"You have come for my blood... but you will drown in your OWN!"'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Jax of all trades... armsmaster of none?"'' ;Joke: Jalara sticks her spear in the ground and gsticulates with her hands, afterwards acting as if she was trying to excuse herself about something strange she said. *''"They ask me why I prefer spears. Well, they're long... girthy... sturdy and never let me dow-... Wh-What are you all laughing about!?"'' *''"Okay, fine. Here goes a good joke... *beat* ...I actually forgot how it went. What!? I didn't get here by telling jokes!"'' *''"This reminds me of the day I fought to the death using a road sign as a weapon... What!? It did happen!"'' ;Death Jalara falls to her knees and tries to support herself against her spear, but crumbles down afterwards *''"Such... is the price... of failure..."'' Category:Custom champions